


The Wedding Invitation

by TheRainbowSeal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wedding Invitation, leokura, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowSeal/pseuds/TheRainbowSeal
Summary: Kurapika received a Wedding invitation from Leorio. Regret and heartbreak soon consumes his thoughts. Will he be able to relay his feelings even if he feels that he is too late?
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	The Wedding Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first time writing in this Fandom but I have been a Leopika fan ever since I watched the 1999 series. I absolutely adore these two and I really believe that no one else could understand Kurapika the way Leorio does and vice versa. I wanted to feel angsty but also at the same time sweet. I hoped that I executed it well. I'm not very confident on how I write so... please bear with me. Anyway, Thank you for reading!!!

_You are cordially invited to the Wedding of:_

_Paladiknight & Sezuno _

_Time: xx:xx_

_Date & Place: xx-xx-xx & xxxx_

_Theme: Black and White_

_We hope that you bear witness to our oath!_

* * *

Kurapika had to stare on the scented paper that was given to him. He didn’t know that reading each cursive letters would give him so much headache. After three years from the Dark Continent, Kurapika had tried to severe ties with the three people he came to love. It was for the sole reason of wanting to be isolated in order to sort his feelings out; but he didn’t know that a long time has passed. Within those three years, Leorio had painstakingly called him _everyday_ in his wake and in his sleep. Sometimes, he was actually tempted to block Leorio’s number… but he couldn’t. He didn’t have a heart to do so; until the calling stopped.

And when Leorio reached for him after ages, the first thing he heard was his scruffy voice- the same deep voice that he had been wanting to hear, it actually brought him to tears. Kurapika answered his phone on its first ring- which was very unusual. He could even hear Leorio gasping, only momentarily because apparently, the young medic came to learn how to manage his temper. It left the Kurta a stale taste inside his tongue. Leorio had changed and he didn’t… He was still the same coward who selfishly chose to stay away out of fear and then now, he’d realized those things.

 _“Kurapika uh… Hi’_ There was a tension of awkwardness within the static of the phone. Kurapika could remember. _“Wow, you actually answered this time.”_ He’d heard him clear his throat as if being nervous about something. _“Uhm… I’ll be sending you a Wedding Invitation. It would mean a lot to me if you could come.”_ Those were Leorio’s last words before they both hung up on each other. Kurapika couldn’t even mutter an appropriate response. All he did was to grunt and to hum because in all honesty, his head was in frantic mess.

 _‘Wedding?’_ He had thought.

 _‘He can’t get married.’_ He had laughed with his own stupidity. Why would Leorio not wed? The man had three years to find a suitable partner. Leorio was kind- he kept in touch with him despite getting nothing, thoughtful- Leorio would always greet him ‘happy birthdays’ and update him with all that has happened with Gon and Killua, caring- the medic would message him every single day to ‘take some rest’ or ‘don’t forget to eat properly’. Really, a person is an utter fool if they let go of such man.

 _‘He is perfect.’_ Kurapika thought again. And yes, this time his vision had turned red as he caressed the intricate letters on the paper. He wonders, what kind of woman did Leorio chose to be with forever?

Instead of wallowing in an emotion he wasn’t sure of, he stood up and cleared his schedule. He’ll have to decide for a present and tailor a suit.

* * *

Kurapika came a little bit early than he had intended to. The wedding was to take place inside a Church. The designs were already there- flowers: roses and lilies, red carpets laid on the aisle, and silk curtains pinned into places. It seemed elaborate and big. He wasn’t even surprised, Leorio looked like a man who would boast about his wedding and would pamper his bride-to-be with luxurious things. But if it was _his_ , he’ll let Leorio learn about the Kurtan Wedding. How his people would swear their oaths under the starry sky. How they’ll tie vines on their hands placed on top of each other to signify abundance and dwellings. Kurapika would teach Leorio songs with his mother tongue and he’ll laugh at the idea of the raven stumbling with words- but he’ll try anyway. They’ll dance within the forest and try to appease the gods so that they’ll give them a prosperous marriage.

His vision went red again.

Kurapika knew. He knew for so long about his feelings and that Leorio might have reciprocated it. He denied it, because he had to. He didn’t have a choice as he would prioritize his people than his own feelings. The only fault he made was that not trusting the man who kept on chasing him.

He absentmindedly sat on one of the benches and reached out for his pocket. He felt the velvet box. Inside was the other pair of his red earring. In Kurtan culture, giving the other pair of your earring means a proposal. But in his case, he’ll give it to Leorio as a memento.

“Kurapika?”

The Kurta instantly whipped his head towards the direction of the voice, not far from him by the side was a very familiar figure. His hair still in that funny haircut, his face still wore a silly grin, but his suit was never the same navy one. Leorio was now wearing a white tuxedo. The fabric was silk and had intricate designs. A flower was pinned by his chest. He looked different than the last time he saw him. He was glowing- _happy_ ; and Kurapika can’t help but to feel his heart shattering into pieces. His eyes were flashing red but thanks to his contacts, Leorio seemed not to notice.

As the latter went closer, Kurapika started to tremble. His lips quivered with the amount of words he wanted to let go but couldn’t say. ‘How have you been?’ ‘You look good.’ ‘Who’s the bride?’ and ‘Congratulations, I wish for you and your bride’s happiness.’ Kurapika wanted to say all of those at once but the thought made him crumble because if he was being honest, he didn’t like Leorio being happy with another person.

 _‘Other than me.’_ He thought. So he only stared back intently as Leorio approaches him. His hand clutched tightly to the box. Maybe, once their gap closes, he’ll give it to him.

“You came.” There was relief in Leorio’s usual playful voice. The man smiled at him warmly and it only made Kurapika's feelings worse. For a moment, he regretted going. “I thought you weren’t. I mean, even those two brats were busy. So I figured that you know, if they couldn’t come then there’s a high chance that you wouldn’t.” Leorio awkwardly brought a hand over his nape and bit his lips- perhaps a suppression of something that Kurapika wouldn’t guess. Silence followed and Kurapika knew that Leorio was waiting for him to answer.

He must have been looking so stupid because he was still staring back at him. Kurapika swallowed a lump on his throat and tried to act coolly. “It’s your wedding. Of course I will come.” He wanted to follow it with - _I’m not that jerk of a friend who wouldn’t respect their friend’s feelings -_ But how could he when he practically left him on read for years? So he just replied in a stern voice and looked at him with blank eyes. This wasn’t a part of his plan. He didn’t want to bitch around and ruin someone else’s most happiest day but his face wouldn’t just show genuine happiness, because he isn’t.

Leorio blinked back at him, his hand dropping. “Ah!-”

“Sir Leorio! The bride is calling for you!” An event organizer snapped them back to reality and Leorio had to turn his head over his shoulder towards the voice. It seems that everyone else was now getting in their places.

Leorio whipped his head back to Kurapika and the blonde had to steady his heart.

“Go on Leorio. She _needs_ you.” He said, rather bitterly.

“Wait Kurapika--”

“Sir Leorio! Hurry up please!” The event organizer didn’t even care that they were in a middle of a conversation as the woman grabbed Leorio’s arm and started to drag him away.

It was fine for Kurapika. Perfect even, because he wouldn’t know what he’ll do the second that Leorio would talk to him for much longer. The church began to be flocked by many guests. They started to chatter in gaily conversations and Kurapika was left there to drown with his emotions.

* * *

The piano started to play the orchestra and the choir started to sing with their angelic voice. The guests stood up as the enormous door of the Church opened. Everyone was in awe with how beautiful the bride was. Some even cried out of joy while Kurapika felt his eyes cried out of heartbreak. Together with the smiling woman was Leorio. The idiot was smiling so wide, Kurapika could see his gums. 

He snorted Leorio was still such a darling. As the two stopped in front of the altar, Kurapika wanted to tear his eyes away from them. But he can’t miss Leorio’s shining face. He saw the two converse in a short manner. The woman nodded her head while Leorio leaned in and whispered something. The action was rather sweet.

After that, they hugged each other and when they detached from each other, Leorio was already crying. The bride had to wipe his tears with her gloved hand. Finally, Leorio turned to the man who was long standing at the side of the altar.

Kurapika suddenly felt confused. From the knowledge he had gathered about church weddings, the bride and the groom would walk on the aisle and then tell some rites in front of the altar, ending the ceremony with a kiss. But Kurapika was now seeing Leorio, handing the bride over to the man. Leorio and the man patted each others backs as the bride giggled. When the two finally held hands, Leorio was already out of the picture.

Kurapika couldn’t even cry anymore nor could he feel pain; just pure confusion.

* * *

The wedding ended with Kurapika finding out why Leorio was sitting on the bench before him. As the newly-wed couple exited the church and the guests following them as they threw flower petals behind, Leorio turned around to look at the frowning Kurapika.

“Pika…” Leorio trailed his voice, trying to gauge the Kurta’s reaction. Kurapika only pursed his lips as he dragged his feet to stand up and follow the crowd. Leorio followed him behind. “Come on… You didn’t actually think it was my wedding right?” Leorio went closer by his side as they watched the people getting loud and celebrating the end of the rites.

Kurapika didn’t need to look at him to know that the latter was grinning mischievously. “Did you plan this?” He asked in annoyance. So much for his drama.

Leorio looked at him in incredulity. “Why would I ever do that? I never do that to you.”

Kurapika doesn’t believe him but Leorio followed it with, “did you even turn the paper on its back? My sister and his fiance- I mean, husband’s picture is there.”

Kurapika’s eyes widened and he swung his head over Leorio who was now waving a paper, identical to his invitation, in front of him. And it was true, there was a _big_ picture behind. How could he missed it?

“Didn’t know you can be stupid.” Leorio snickered and looked at the people who was now getting away to go to the reception. They didn’t move from their place.

Kurapika, for the first time, frustratingly groaned and brought both of his hands on his face. _‘How embarrassing.’_ He waited for the medic to laugh at him, but there was nothing. Instead, he felt warm hands enveloping his. When he moved his face up, he saw Leorio smiling warmly at him.

“I finally saw you again.” Leorio said in so much adoration in his eyes that Kurapika felt his heart racing, mind swimming, and eyes turning red. “And this time, I’ll do it right.”

Kurapika stared in wide eyes as Leorio fell on his knees and brought out a velvet box from his pocket. “I knew that within those three years, it wouldn’t be appropriate for me to pursue you. First, I wanted to give you space but also wanted you to know that I will always be there for you. Second, I wanted to be a better man who can stand proudly beside you and say that I can be your support in whatever endeavor that you will take. Third, I wanted to make sure that both of us has grown up because the decision of choosing each other and taking an oath to be together forever shouldn’t be taken lightly. If it’s alright, if you would permit, and if the heavens would grant- will you take me, Leorio Paladiknight, as your other half? I cannot promise you that everyday with me will be just pure utter bliss but… if we both work on it, we can make it happen.”

Kurapika could feel his heartbeat leaping from his mouth. His knees felt weak and his vision started to haze as tears started to cloud his eyes. He bit his lip and tried to form a coherent sentence inside his head, maybe even say a smart retort. But he couldn’t do any of those because all thoughts ceased to only one. “I’m sorry.”

Leorio must have stared dumbfounded at him. But before the young medic could ask ‘why?’, Kurapika brought it upon himself to offer the present he had been wanting to give. He reached out from his pocket and opened the box that contained his ruby earring. This time, it was Leorio’s turn to stare at him with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry for leading you on for all those years. I-.. To be honest, I also wanted to be a better person. I didn’t want to enter into uncertainty and I most definitely don’t want you to be tangled with the mess that I was in. But… But I know I cannot lie myself for too long. When you told me about a wedding, I was so utterly disappointed not to you, but to myself. I should have made my move sooner, I should have learned to trust you more… I, I wanted to give this to you as a memento of me for you. Because I thought-” Kurapika suddenly laughed in between his tears “- that you’re really going to get married. But now that it changed, I should give this to you as a sign for a prospect marriage. In my tribe, offering the half of our earring would mean a proposal. So will you--”

Kurapika wasn’t even able to finish his sentence when Leorio suddenly stood up and held his hands, cupping both of the velvet boxes. Their foreheads touching each other. “I… don’t have a piercing yet but I’ll get them done right now.”

Kurapika can’t help but to feel his heart swell with so much joy. He took the earring from the box and placed it on Leorio’s palm. Leorio then took the simple diamond ring and inserted it on Kurapika’s ring finger. They had their vow and not only the god inside the church bore witness, but also the stars that started to show within the skies.

* * *

_You are cordially Invited to the Wedding of:_

_Leorio Paladiknight_

_&_

_Kurapika Kurta_

_We hope that you bear witness to our oath!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? If there are grammar mistakes, I'll run through them and edit it. For now, I'm going to post it raw lol. My headcanon is that Leorio's culture is to have big weddings and to invite as many people as possible so that the ceremony would be more joyous! Lolololol.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> 


End file.
